


Music of a Mudblood

by Dracco



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Music, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracco/pseuds/Dracco
Summary: Muggle-borns who attend Hogwarts are quick to adapt to many changes such as food and.. well magic in general. There are some things however that they will not change, such as music. Who can help it if wizards just arent as advanced in producing 'sick beats'?





	1. What's that sound?

**Author's Note:**

> When talking about music in this book, Imagine whatever song you want. Honey, this is your phone!  
> Also you are a Ravenclaw Fifth year and the perspective in focused on Malfoy. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy xx

It was the same as every night for a certain 5th year Slytherin, commonly referred to as his family name, Malfoy.

Taking his newly appointed prefect position as a minor honour, he scoured the halls each and every night, usually coming across a few students 'getting it on' in abandoned classrooms and happily giving them detention despite the state they were in.

It was the same as every night, until the young Malfoy turned the corner and came across a foreign sound. It was oddly pleasing, a kind of sound that made him want to mumble along without knowing what was being said- or sung in this case.

Mesmerised by the rhythm of the beat, he walked over to the room in which the music was playing from through the door that stood unintentionally ajar.

Peeping in, he recognized the group of 10 people from around school. There was the mudblood Granger, Even the name made him feel annoyed. Next to her was Justin Finch-Fletchley; that odd Hufflepuff boy who almost died... That was a fun year.

Malfoy couldn't name the other students until his eyes fell upon Y/N. Her hair whipped around her face and her blue and grey tie was over her shoulder as she jumped up and down to the loud music. It was beauti-- wait what? Nah nah Malfoy; the Prince of Slytherin was not thinking that, no way. Not about a mudblood especially.

It dawned on him that all these students were mudbloods, and together in one room. What could be worse?! And this oddly pleasing music must be from the muggle world, even worse he was enjoying it; what would father say?!

Malfoy could see a weird light up box that looked too thin to hold anything.. One of those muggle phones that was taught in mudblood studies. It actually... Seemed pretty convenient; not that he would be caught thinking or speaking that way about anything non magical.

Malfoy watched as the group danced around like crazy gnomes, singing along to the now, kinda relatable music. It didn't occur to him that he should give them all detention or that he was slowly itching more into the room. 

The song finished and Y/N grabbed the odd box and tapped it a few times then Bam! A new tune begun to play. Malfoy's jaw was now hanging open slightly. This looked like a different kind of magic. He was contemplating his views on muggles..... no he wasn't. He'd never. That isn't a Malfoy thing to do. No sir. 

The song was a bit calmer this time and the lyrics sounded like a story. He stared bewildered at the box until he realised that the dancing and singing had stopped.  
There he was  
Bang on in the centre of the room  
Surrounded by mudbloods who were staring at him in confusion and awe.  
They had just witnessed the prince of the snake house almost dancing along to their music...  
This was gonna be a great source of blackmail. 

Malfoy, returning to his senses, coughed purposefully and gave all the students in the room detention, although his voice was somewhat lacking in its usual dominant tone.  
Each of the ten students passed him, Y/n being the last to leave.  
Malfoy grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop and pointed down to the box. "I'll be confiscating that, mudblood"  
She simply rolled her eyes and pushed the device harshly into his chest before following her friends back to her common room. 

Malfoy stared down at the thing and decided, he would find out how this works.  
Why?  
Because this music is bomb.


	2. Late Night Listening

With his prefect duties over, Malfoy now sat in his bed, with the curtains drawn and a few charms cast to make sure he couldn't be heard.  
In his hand was the box. He thought he had planned it all out until he realised he didn't know how to make said box light up..  
Clearing his throat quietly, he put the box to his mouth.  
"I COMMAND YOU TO LIGHT UP"  
Nothing.  
Beginning to feel annoyed, he scanned the perimeter of the box, fascinated by how thin it was.  
He came across a few button like things on the side and decided to press them all.  
The first one was a pair. That did nothing.  
Damn muggles making everything so inconvenient.  
The next one was on the opposite side. He pressed at and grinned unintentionally as his eyes were blinded by the light.  
Looking at the screen, his face morphed into confusion as he looked at the numbers.  
"How the bloody hell does this thing know the time?!"  
The picture on the background was odd too. Why wasn't it moving? You'd think it would do that much..  
He smiled however as he stared down at the image on Y/n and what must be a friend or sibling or something from the muggle world. There isn't a wizard in this place that would be chill staring down at this box.  
He is a Malfoy after all and his reaction proves it.  
Hesitantly, he pressed down on the screen, not expecting it to be smooth for some reason. He dragged his finger from the right side to the left and came face to face with himself. Literally.  
Letting out a 'little' "AH" and dropping the box onto his sheets, he caught his breath back before very carefully picking up the device again as if it were a time bomb.  
He stared at his face, moving it around, making faces and tapping the obnoxious circle in the middle. He noticed in the bottom left of the screen that his face was frozen in a picture. He tapped on that, figuring that was how to activated a feature, and swiped through the photos as if he were looking through an album.  
Cringing at his own face, he decided to tap on the little bin icon in the corner.  
Imminently after he had done so, a square thing popped up asking if he wished to delete the photo.  
"Yes I am Bloody well sure I want to delete it you mindless piece of rotting tree bark!"  
That didn't seem to work.  
He sighed and went back to tapping. It was a bit lonely not having this thing talk back. Oh well. You can't please everybody.  
..Unless they are a Malfoy. Then you have to please them. This was a disgrace!  
He carried on deleting the pictures, keeping one which he thought he looked rather dashing in.  
Eager to see the other features, he found a button on the bottom of the box shaped like a circle and pressed down on it.  
The screen went dim and some text popped up questioning "What can I help you with?"  
Malfoy, alarmed at the little beep that followed, decided to try it one more time.  
"How do I play music?!"  
The box then let out an "OK" which shocked the wizard beyond belief.  
"Bloody hell?! You can talk? Why didn't you talk before you daft box?!"  
Silence.  
Clearing his throat, he pressed the little thing that said "Open Music" on the screen.  
Instantly, he was transported to a white screen with lists of categories.  
Clicking on the 'playlist' category, he chose the one that said 'I can't fucking sleep'.  
Heh. Relatable.  
He was brought up to another tab that showed a list of some weird names. He decided to pressed the first one and smiled so widely when music began playing out of the box.  
Deciding to press the middle button again, he didn't hold down and was brought to another pictured screen with a... picture of him on it? The fuck?  
He looked kinda hot.  
...Wait, this was from the damn ball when he had escaped Pansy. How did this mudblood get a photo?  
Deciding not to think of it, he pressed the power button again and drifted into sleep, with the music playing by his ear.  
These tunes were lit.


End file.
